The Heir of The First Death God: Rise of The Next True Soul King
The Heir of The First Death God: Rise of The Next True Soul King ''is a Naruto and Bleach crossover story. This is an alternate universe and retelling of the Bleach manga and amine with major alterations. Naruto is an apprentice of The Soul King and his heir and successor. Naruto is famous throughout The Soul Society because he defeated Madara Uchiha and sealed The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki. Naruto gets a Zampakuto comprised of the energies of The Three Goddesses: Amaterasu, Susanoo & Tsukuyomi. Naruto is a god-like being in this story. Naruto gets a harem comprised of Yoruichi Shihoin, Soi Fon, Retsu Unohana, Tier Harribel, Kukaku Shiba, Rangiku Matsumoto, Neliel Tu Oderschwanck, Ikumi Unagiya, Kirio Hikifune & Lisa Yadomaru. Plot Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Savior of The Ninja World, Slayer of The Primordial God Juubi and The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki, The Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure has died. He is brought into The Soul King's palace by The Captains of The 13 Court Guard Squads. Naruto is then made into The Heir of The Soul King himself. After 10,000 years of training. Naruto is ready to defend The Soul Society from evil threats and take his rightful place as The Next Soul King. Naruto is known as a legend throughout The Soul Society and his popularity increase when he is revealed to be the heir of The Soul King. We'll just have to read how much f his existence has shaken up the world. Karakura Town Guardians Soul Society Vizards Allies Notes *Sealing Kaguya into himself has made Naruto to a god. During his trainning with The Soul King, Naruto became a Grand Master of Zanjutsu, Hoho, Hakudo & Kido. *Tatsuki Arisawa is The Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. She get her powers from training with Ichigo. *Naruto removed The Hougyoku from Rukia, sealing it away to another dimension. One where Aizen would not find it. *The Soul Reaper Captains and much stronger and much more powerful than they were in canon. Rivaling The might of The Espada and Strem Rittters. They are slightly overpowerful. *Naruto taught the Captains to unlock Their Bankai Nijun so they can defeat The Espada and take on Aizen in The Winter War. *Naruto's Zampakuto is called ''Tengoku oyobi Jigoku no Doragonkingu. **''Bankai: Hebunrī to Akuma no Shihō no 10 Inperiaruroiyaru Imashime: Tengoku oyobi Jigoku no Doragonkingu '' **''Bankai Nijun: Shikō-shin no Batsu no Saikōsaibansho Sei to Akuma no ō no Baransuroiyaruāmā: Hebunrī to Akuma no Shihō no 10 Inperiaruroiyaru Imashime: Tengoku oyobi Jigoku no Doragonkingu'' **''Shukai: Tengokutodjigoku Doragonkingsu: Baratsu In To Saikono Hikari no Yan Chozetsu-Shin to Yami, Ten Shin no Kyukyoku no Saikosai Hanji no Imashime to Kami no Chitose Oshioki'' **''Zenkai: Tengoku to Saikosaihanketsu no Jigoku Doragonkingukurosu no Yona Hono: Mugen Kodaina Uchu no Baransu Ju Imperiaru Chozetsu Imashime no Onmyo Ama, Kyookyoku no Ken to Tate'' *Narut trained Rangiku & Rukia to unlock their Bankai during The Arrancar Invasion arc. *Naruto's experince as a ninja with dealing with illusions allowing him to use Aizen's Koyka Suigetsu's abilities against him. *Naruto healed Kukaku's arm whne he and the others entered The Soul Society during The Rescue Rukia arc. *Naruto creates The ''Bankai Nijun ''or The Second Stage of The Bankai which allows Soul Reapers to harness the untapped power of their Bankai. Naruto also created The ''Shukai & Zenkai '''T echniiques during his training with The Royal Guard. '' *Naruto will use The ''Shukai ''and The ''Zenkai '''''Techniques to overpower and defeat Aizen and Yhwach. *Naruto gets a massive personality change. He is more calm and sagely wise and super intelligent. *Head Captain Yamamoto knows that Naruto is the next Soul King. He does not reveal this information until after Aizen's betrayal to the remaining captains excluding Aizen, Gin & Tosen. *Ichigo is the former Captain of Squad 5 and one of The founders of The 13 Curt Guard Squads along with Yamamoto. Ichigo alos knows that Naruto is the next Soul King as well. Ichigo returns to his position after Aizen's betrayal. Ichigo is also one of the oldest Soul Reapers in history along with Yamamoto, Unohana, Kyoraku & Ukitake. Ichigo is a teacher of Retsu Unohana and taught her the ways of Healing Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Remakes Category:Anime Category:Crossovers Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction